Rose Boy and Lavender Girl: Unwritten Memory
by Haru Dei
Summary: sebuah kenangan yang mungkin kau lupakan. 'dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama. Benarkan'


**Rose Boy and Lavender Girl : unwritten memory**

Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

p.s forgive me please

"oka-san oka-san! Lihat!" gadis berambut pendek itu terlihat begitu senang hingga menarik ibunya yang sednag hamil tua mengikutinya menuju bunga matahari yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia ingin menunjukan kupu-kupu dengan sayap berwarna merah dan biru yang hinggap di bunga matahai itu.

"cantik kan okaa-san" senyum lebar yang tergamabr diwajahnya begitu jelas di wajah si mungil Hinata.

"iya-iya" senyum juga dibalas oleh ibunya. Mereka berdua selalu bahagia bersama.

Umur Hinata baru 5 tahun. Terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ia berjalan-jalan sendirian di pinggir sungai saat ia melihat seorang anak duduk sendirian disana.

Yang ia lihat adalah seorang anak dengan rambut kuning berantakn yang selalu duduk sendirian. Ia tak pernah melihatnya bersama keluarganya, ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya atau siapapun. Ia selalu sendirian dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan di lututunya. Ia bisa melihat getar tubuhnya seperti ia sedang menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Hinata sedang bermain boneka saat itu. Ia terlihat senang walaupun bermain seorang diri. Ibunya ada di dapur sekarang sedang membuat teh untuknya dan Hinata kecil di luar.

'PYAR!'

Sebuah cangkir porselen jatuh dan pecah menumpahkan isi teh di dalamnya. Hinata yang sadar akan suara itu mendatangi ibunya dan mendapati ibunya menahan sakit di lantai sambil memegag perutnya. Hinata yang sadara akan apa yang harus di lakukannya segera memanggil ayahnya.

Mereka ada dirumah sakit sekarang menunggun perjuangan ibunya melahirkan, mendoakan perjuangan ibunya untuk dirinya, ayahnya, dan adik yang akan lahir di dunia.

'tuuut...'

Senyum mereka pudar bersamaan bunyi dan melemasnya tangan ibunya. Senyum tawa yang tadi tergambarkan berubah menjadi tangis kesedihan akan kepergian ibunya.

Beberapa orang dari Suna mendatangi Konoha untuk melakukan aliansi. Houkage ke tiga menyambut baik kedatangan mereka. Diantanranya gaara juga datang bersama mereka.

Diantar pertemuan penting antar petinggi, dan bangsawan Konoha dan Suna. Hinata ada diluar sedang bermain ayunan sendirian. Ia tidak nampak sedih tapi juga tidak nampak senang. Ia tersenyum, tapi tidak selebar dan setulus dulu.

Ia sadar saat ada seseorang datang mendekatinya. Seseorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan lingkaran hitam di matanya. Di tangannya ada sebuah bonek beruang berwarna coklat.

"panda..." satu kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata saat mengamatinya.

"eh... maaf" ucapnya langsung saat menyadari perkataanya.

"boleh aku ikut bermain?" tanyanya perlahan.

"tentu"

Anak kecil tadi langsung duduk di ayunan samping Hinata. Ia hanya duduk disamping Hinata dan melihat ke tanah, menunduk.

"namamu siapa?" tanya anak itu perlahan.

"Hinata, hyuuga Hinata. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnnya"

"aku juga"

"apa kamu sering bermain disini?"

"tidak pernah"

"kenapa kamu sendirian?"

"tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku"

"kenapa?"

"mereka semua takut"

"padamu?"

"iya"

"kenapa?"

"mereka menganggapku monster"

"kamu tidak terlihat seperti itu untukku"

"benarkah?"

"hem!" Hinata menjawab dengan senyum yang tulus.

"apa sekarang kita teman?" anak itu bertanya penuh harap.

"tentu"

mereka saling melingkarkan jari kelingking pertanda awal mulanya persahabatan mereka. Persahabatan yang hanya terjadi di hari itu.

"apa kamu punya ibu?" tanya anak itu pelan.

"iya" jawab Hinata.

"seperti apa rasanya?"

"menyenangkan. Bisa bermain bersama okaa-san setiap hari itu sangat menyenangkan."

"aku... tidak pernah punya ibu" anak itu tertunduk dalam

"sekarang aku juga" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan perlahan sambil memegang tangan anak itu. Ia ingin meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"maksudmu?"

"oka-san baru meninggal seminggu lalu"

"kamu tidak sedih?"

"oka-san meninggal sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin ia tidak ingin melihatku bersedih"

"tapi aku tidak pernah memilikinya! Bertemu saja tidak" bantahnya

"ia selalu ada." Ucap hinta perlahan sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada anak itu "di sini" dan mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum

"di hatiku?"

"iya di hatimu. Selama kamu mengingtnya ia akan selalu bersamamu" Hinata masih tersenyum dan tanpa sadar anak itu juga tersenyum.

"arigatou hyuuga-san" ucap anak itu tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Hinata di dadanya.

"Hinata. Panggil aku Hinata"

"arigatou nee Hinata-san"

Anak itu tersenyum kecil. Dibalas dengan senyum lebar dan tulus milik Hinata.

"nee Hinata-san. Kita akan selalu bersamakan?" harap anak itu.

"em!" Hinata tersenyum yakin, dan anak itu juga ikut tersenyum.

'aku tidak akan melupakanmu Hinata, dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama. Benarkan?'

**-END-**

Fic ini diciptakan untuk meminta maaf. Baca seri ber-chapternya dan kalian akan mengerti. Thanks and Sory**.**

Aku berharap kalian semua bisa memaafkan saya.


End file.
